


Came Through Drippin'

by orphan_account



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Desperation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Armie fucking Timmy so hard and deep that Timmy involuntarily pees himself during sex.





	Came Through Drippin'

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt, and the anon said: _'I saw what you said about prompts not always hitting your buttons so I totally get it if you choose not to address this one...'_
> 
> Hahaha!
> 
> No way, nonnie! This is right up my street so have it!

„Fuck, Armie... I...“ Tim's voice cracks. It seems like Armie's been fucking him for hours.

And he really starts to feel it.

Armie's in town to do promotion for his new film, but has been able to slip away after two Q&As and exhausting press junkets to spend the evening with Tim. They'd first grabbed dinner, catching up, and then Armie had insisted that Tim showed him his new apartment, a loft on the Lower East Side.

“But there's nothing to see. I didn't even had time to unpack yet. It's all just full of boxes. My bed's a mattress on the floor.”

“Sounds cool. Let's go.”

It's not that Armie did come to admire the furniture, that much becomes clear to Tim as they ride the old metal-caged elevator up to the fourth floor of the former warehouse. Because Armie grabs the back of his neck and pulls him into a searing kiss, his tongue slick in Tim's mouth while his thigh presses insistently between his legs.

The moment Tim closes the large metal door to his loft behind them Armie pushes him with his back against the rough brickwall, sinks on his knees and unzips him, swallowing him down to the hilt. Tim's head hits the bricks with a low thud, silenced by his thick curls. Yet his moans aren't silenced as Armie sucks him off with abandon. Tim doesn't even try to keep quiet because he knows how much Armie loves to hear him.

It doesn't take long for Tim to come down Armie's throat. It's been way too long since they saw each other like this and Armie's really good at sucking cock, applying just the right amount of pressure and suction, hollowing his cheeks, opening his throat...

Still weak form his orgasm, Tim doesn't mind when Armie gets up, spins him around and slams him face first into the wall, nudging his feet apart as far as his trousers still bunching around his ankles would allow.

“You've got lube?”

“Somewhere...” Tim isn't sure in which box it might be hidden as he gestures vaguely over at the large room stacked with crates. “But I have this.” He fumbles in the pocket of his leather jacket to retrieve a small tin of Burt's Bees Hand Salve.

“What do you have this for?” Armie wonders as he takes it, his other hand already fumbling with his fly.

“I've got very delicate skin, don't you remember?” Tim grins over his shoulder.

“Oh yes, I do.” Armie rubs a thick dollop of the greasy lotion between Tim's ass cheeks, lines himself up and pushes in without warning.

All air is knocked from Tim's lungs. 

He feels like being speared by a hot iron rod. His hands scramble for leverage all over the rough wall until he folds his arms in front of his face to brace himself against Armie's forceful thrusts.

Armie's so deep inside him it's almost uncomfortable. Tim imagines he can see his fat cockhead move beneath the skin of his concave belly.

The intensity is both arousing and a little frightening.

He didn't realize it in the first heat of the blow job, nor in his post-orgasmic bliss, not even during the first, say, fifteen minutes of getting fucked six ways from Sunday – but after a while it's more and more difficult to control.

Tim needs to piss. Quite badly.

Armie being Armie, they'd had a lot to drink – both before and during dinner. First longdrinks, then beer and water – Armie had avoided wine and spirits as he had an early photoshoot tomorrow, followed by a day filled with interviews, and he didn't want to look bloated and hung-over.

It seemed a sensible decision earlier but now Tim is not so sure anymore. Because the pressure mounts.

“Armie...,” he huffs out, low at first, then repeats it a few times, getting louder, sounding more and more desperate. But Armie seems to think Tim's chanting his name in encouragement because he speeds up, intensifying his already rough and hard movements, literally plowing into Tim.

His cock has softened after coming, so the swelling is not helping him to hold back.

Oh god!

After an especially forceful thrust which Tim thinks he feels right up in his throat a splash erupts from his cock. He tries to stop it, tries to press his wobbly legs together, even untangles one arm to grab his dick and squeeze it in a futile attempt to prevent it from leaking.

But it's no use.

To his utter shame Tim's palm starts to get damp as Armie continues to fuck him.

No, this can't be happening.

Tim feels hot all over as he starts squirming, which seems to spur Armie on even more.

“You horny little fucker, can't get enough of my cock, eh? Already rubbing yourself again...”

To Tim's absolute horror Armie removes one hand from his waist and slides it over his hips, down, cupping Tim's trembling hand, wrapping his own fingers around Tim's, already moist with piss. Armie starts to palm him languidly and Tim freezes completely because there's no way Armie wouldn't feel it and realize what's happening...

“God, Tim, you're so wet for me...” Armie groans in Tim's ear, his hot breath ghosting over his sweat-damp neck.

Tim squeezes his eyes shut, contracts the muscles in his lower belly, tries, tries so hard...

Another deep thrust, and another, and ano-

He can't hold it back.

This time, it's way more than before, his fingers dripping with it, warm, wet... he can even smell it, sharp, acerbic...

He makes a strangled, choked sound and Armie stills.

“Tim?” It sounds soft.

“Sorry.” Tim breaths, physically unable to move or open his eyes.

God, this is so gross. Armie will be horrified, disgusted. He'll leave, leave Tim, maybe with a nervous little laugh and an embarrassed shake of his head. It won't even be teasing, just humiliating. He'll never touch Tim again. Maybe he'll try again at some point but will always be reminded of... this... so he won't seek physical contact anymore, just push Tim away when he tries to reach out, reminding him of the accident he'd had 'and we don't want this to happen ever again, right, Tim?' or maybe he'll even call him names or tell Nick or-

But nothing like this happens. Instead, Armie rolls his hips, slowly, almost gently.

Tim is by now almost sobbing with the need to just empty his fucking bladder.

“Please, just let me... I'm so sorry...” He babbles as he seems to remember how to move, fidgeting in Armie's grip.

But Armie doesn't let him go.

He moves again, a little more forceful this time, canting his hips up.

“No, no, no!”

A gush of piss sloshes from Tim's cock. He's sure it hit the wall. He can feel it now run down the inside of his legs.

He wants to die.

He wants to earth to swallow him whole.

His face is hot, burning with shame.

Now Armie surely can't ignore what's happening any longer.

Tim swallows convulsively, waiting for Armie to catch on and laugh or yell or curse-

“Shhh... it's okay. I've got you.”

Warm lips press against Tim's neck as nimble fingers firmly grope his crotch while Armie's other hand tenderly strokes the swell of his hip.

“Just let me go... I only need a moment...The bathroom... I'll clean up and then we can-”

But Armie doesn't seem to hear him as he resumes his fucking.

“Armie!” Tim almost screams.

“I said, it's okay. Just let go. Relax.”

What?

“This is... oh god, you can't be serious.” But his head feels light and his heart beats faster, despite the intense shame he's experiencing.

“This is so fucking hot, Tim.” Armie accentuates his words with sharp, deep thrusts. “Come on, let me fuck you so hard that you can't help but piss yourself.”

A hiccup erupts from his throat as Tim's resolve crumbles. He simply can't hold back any longer. And Armie won't let him go. Instead, he starts to palm him as piss flows freely from his cock, over his legs, soaking the jeans around his ankles, even seeping into his socks and boots.

Tim has never felt so ashamed and humiliated in his whole life. He's not only pissing himself – he's doing so while his lover is balls deep inside him, fucking him without mercy while rubbing his cock.

And yet... this feels so fucking good.

Armie's panting hard by now, biting down onto Tim's neck in between. “God, Tim... I can feel it... you dirty little fucker... this is so filthy... you'll pay for this... you know that, don't you?... Wetting yourself... like this...”

After that he just grunts and ruts a few times more, losing control himself, sucking on Tim's neck above the leather collar of his jacket before stilling, pulsing deep inside Tim's body with a deep, satisfied groan.

Tim feels on the verge of passing out. The pressure is gone, his muscles relax, the pain subsides. Euphoria floods his body, elation... it's almost like being high.

Armie removes his wet hand and pulls out, slowly turning Tim around to face him while steadying himself with his clean hand on the wall. Tim's reluctant at first but Armie doesn't let him hide as damp fingers tilt his chin upwards, forcing him to meet Armie's gaze.

His glistening fingers slide into Tim's curls as if to dry them, applying pressure to the top of his head, pushing him down...

No! Tim doesn't want to kneel in the lukewarm puddle he's made on the floor but Armie doesn't seem to care.

“On your knees. Look at the mess you've made. As a punishment you'll clean me up. With you mouth.”

When Armie's still half-hard cock brushes his lower lip Tim tries to turn away but Armie yanks him back. He can feel the rapidly cooling piss on his knees as goosebumps creep up his thighs.

“Open. Or I make you clean the floor instead with you mouth, slurping this all up.”

Tim parts his lips as a shudder runs through his body. It's not disgust, he realizes, but arousal.

He can even feel his own cock stiffen in his hand as his tongue works on Armie's. He hums, starting to tug on himself.

“Look at me.”

Tim raises his eyes as Armie pulls his head back further so he has to strain his neck, grinning down at him, eyes bright and sparkling.

“Are you touching yourself?”

Tim nods as best he can with a mouth full of cock.

“God, you're a kinky sweet slut, Tim.”

Tim hums again and doesn't release Armie until he shoots all over his shoes, silently hoping Armie will make him lick them clean as well...

Later, in the shower, he takes stock: His yaw hurts, his knees are scraped, his ass burns and there's a large bruise on his neck.

Also, they seem to have discovered a new kink. Because as Armie shampoos his curls he softly, almost reluctantly asks: “Tim... would you... would you allow me to... you know... pee on you... maybe... just a little... on your chest...or back...?”

Tim closes his eyes against the soap and grins. 

Because yes, he would.


End file.
